«Et si»
by Auteure
Summary: Lionel est le maitre des cartes.De retour en chine,trois ans passe et un matin il recoit la visite d'une persone chere à son coeur...
1. Prologue

Et si...  
  
Le Destin,une chose imprévisible,qui change à chaque minute et invente une nouvelle histoire.Vous connaissez sûrement le refrain,une jeune fille qui découvre dans sa bibliothèque un livre magique contenant,des cartes magiques,longtemps enfermés ,dans l'attente qu'une personne, ayant des pouvoirs magiques, même sans le savoir,les libèrent.  
  
Dans cette histoire à l'allure plutôt fantastique,on y rencontre aussi un jeune garçon,chasseur de cartes ,lui aussi,venu de Hong Kong,pour reprendre les cartes de son aïeul.Lors du jugement, ils allaient devoir vaincre le Juge ,Yué,pour devenir le maître des cartes.  
  
Nous connaissons tous cette histoire,pourtant que se serait-il passez si ce n'est pas cette jeune fille qui avait vaincu,si, par un coup du Destin,le jeune homme sans le savoir avait libèrée une force et avait vaincu le Juge....Était devenu le maître des cartes de Clow... 


	2. Regrets,aveux,retrouvailles

Regrets, Aveux et Retrouvailles  
  
Yué: Moi, Yué, juge Lionel Li digne de titre de Maître.  
  
Lionel ne comprenait pas comment avait-il pu battre Yué, il ne se souvenait de rien. Même les autres étaient abasourdis. KeroBero lâcha un rugissement indigné, Tiffanie, elle fit tomber sa caméra. Sakura, elle, sentit ses yeux se remplir de larme. Elle n'avait même pas pu tenter sa chance, pour mériter ses cartes, non, les cartes de Lionel, maintenant.  
  
Lionel: Mais, mais comment.  
  
Le temps avait passé. Lionel n'ayant plus rien à faire au Japon retourna à Hong Kong. Trois longues années, exactement, pourtant, même le temps n'avait pas effacé les blessures, la souffrance...  
  
Lionel:Sakura...  
  
Kero: Maître?  
  
Lionel: Rien, rien. Je pensais, c'est tout.  
  
Kero n'avait pas oublié lui n'on plus, sans le montrer, il savait bien qu'il lui tenait toujours rigueur, d'avoir battu Yué, de l'avoir arraché à sa Sakura, de ne pas lui donner assez de sucreries.  
  
Lionel: Dis-moi KeroBero, m'en veux-tu encore.  
  
Kero: Bien sur que non, maître.  
  
Son ton sonnait faux. Lionel soupira.  
  
Kero: Maître vous êtes sûr que ça va?  
  
Lionel: Je me le demande, KeroBero. Je me le demande...  
  
Kero: Vous repenser à Elle, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Lionel: Elle? Qui donc?  
  
Kero:Sakura...  
  
Lionel: C'est vrai, toi aussi, pas vrai?  
  
Kero: Si, elle me manque.  
  
Lionel: Moi aussi.  
  
Les yeux du fauve s'agrandir de surprise, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'avouait.  
  
Lionel: Ne sois pas si surpris, Sakura, avait une façon de me faire sentir si... spécial.  
  
Kero: Je crois plus qu'elle nous pensait spécial.  
  
Lionel: Peut être.  
  
Kero: Vous l'aimiez?  
  
Lionel: Oh! Oui infiniment.  
  
Kero: Mais alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit?  
  
Lionel: Après ce que je lui avais fait? Non, je n'ai pas pu.  
  
Kero: Mais Sakura, ne vous en a jamais voulu!  
  
Lionel: Je le sais. Mais, ses yeux, ses yeux...  
  
Sakura: Lionel, je veux que tu sache que je ne t'en veux pas, je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir mieux que j'aurais pu le faire. Ses yeux étaient sincères mais, chaque larmes lui avaient briser le c?ur.  
  
Lionel: Je n'ai pas pu... Où est Yué?  
  
Kero n'était pas dupe, il savait que c'était bien plus pour changé de sujet et non par curiosité, qu'il lui posait cette question.  
  
Kero: Dans les jardins. Comme toujours.  
  
Lionel:...  
  
Kero:Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas au Japon?Lui dire...  
  
Lionel:Elle a sûrement refait sa vie, ou plutôt elle l'a continué comme cela aurais dû être si elle ne t'avait pas rencontrer.  
  
Kero rigola un peu:Rencontrer, le mot est faible, je lui ai fais un véritable frayeur. Vous aussi d'ailleurs, pourtant cela ne l'a pas empêcher de faire de vous son ami. Et plus...  
  
Lionel:Elle ne manque pas de soupirants et elle était amoureuse de Mathieu.  
  
Kero:Je ne crois pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui...  
  
Lionel:Comment?!  
  
Kero:vous-même ressentiez une attirance pour lui, seulement ce n'était que l'influence des pouvoirs lunaires de Yué. Je crois que c'était la même chose pour Sakura. Sinon ce devait être une autre sorte d'amour.  
  
Lionel:Que me racontes-tu là?!  
  
Kero:Un amour fraternel, celui éprouver par un frère et une soeur, ou un père et une fille. Vous comprenez?  
  
Lionel:Oui, tout aurais été si simple, elle n'avait pas été si gentille, si généreuse, si belle...  
  
Yué:Humm. Humm.  
  
Lionel:Yué?  
  
Yué:Votre mère veut vous voir.  
  
Lionel:Bien, merci.  
  
Dans un couloir.  
  
Lionel pensées:Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut.  
  
Devant la porte.  
  
Yelan:Entre ,fils.  
  
Lionel:Mère.  
  
Yelan:Nous allons prendre une grande décision.  
  
Lionel:Laquelle?  
  
Yelan:Cela concerne votre mariage.  
  
Lionel:Mon mariage?  
  
Yelan:Je crois que...  
  
Pierre:Excusez-moi Madame, maître Lionel, mais il y a deux jeunes filles à la porte, elles vous demandent, maître.  
  
Lionel:Je reviens à l'instant, Mère.  
  
Lionel, pensées:Je n'attend personne,et encore moins des filles.  
  
Soudain, un éclair jaune le faucha. Il reconnu tout de suite KeroBero.  
  
Kero:Excusez-moi maître. Mais ,elle est là, elle est revenue!  
  
Lionel:Qui donc?  
  
Kero:Sakura, maitre, Sakura est là!  
  
Lionel ouvrit les yeux tout grand:Tu veux dire qu'elle est ici chez moi,en Chine,devant ma porte?  
  
Kero:Tout à fait!  
  
Lionel:Mais...mais...mais je ne peux pas y aller.!  
  
Kero:Mais si. Mais si!Et vous allez venir avec moi!  
  
Il se transforma en Cerbérus, il pris son maître pour le mettre sur son dos, comme s'il pesait le poids d'une plume et fila vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
Lionel:Non, Kerobero lâche-moi ,je veux pas y aller!  
  
Kero:Trop tard.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Cerbérus repris sa forme d'emprunt et alla ouvrir la porte. Lionel, lui tomba durement sur son postérieur.  
  
Lionel:Aïe!  
  
Voix étouffée:Kero!Lâche-moi!Tu m'étouffes!  
  
Kero:SSSSSSAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Autre voix, un peu ricaneuse:Tu n'as pas changé mon petit Kero!  
  
Sakura, réussissant à se débarrasser de l'emprise de Kero:Lionel ,Lionel c'est bien toi?  
  
Lionel:Euh...Oui.  
  
Sakura:Je suis contente de te revoir.  
  
Lionel rougit.  
  
Kero:Et moi!?Tu as penser à moi?!Tu m'as apporté des sucreries?!  
  
Lionel:Kero Bero!  
  
Sakura:Une question à la fois. Oui et oui. Mais pour les sucreries il va falloir que tu les mérites.  
  
Kero vola rapidement vers Sakura mais se cogna à une sorte de bouclier. Il regarda en direction de son maître.  
  
Kero:Maître, est-ce vous...?  
  
Lionel fit non.  
  
Leurs regards se dirigèrent lentement vers Sakura. Soudain, un jet d'eau se dirigea vers Kero, qui le reçu en pleine figure. C'est alors qu'il ressentit pleinement l'aura magique de la jeune fille.  
  
Lionel:Comment...?  
  
Kero:Elle a une aura!  
  
Lionel:Mais c'est impossible!  
  
L'autre jeune file pris la parole:Pas tant que ça. Kero n'avais-tu pas dit que seule une personne possédant des pouvoirs magiques, même sans le savoir, pouvait ouvrir le livre «The Clow»?  
  
Kero:C'est exact Tiffanie, mais à ce point, je ne l'aurais pas imaginé.  
  
Tiffanie:Avec un peu de pratique ,les pouvoirs se développent vite.  
  
Sakura avec un sourire malicieux:Alors Kero,tu les veux tes gâteaux?  
  
Kero:Grrrr!J'ai faim!  
  
Un autre jet d'eau lui arriva dans la figure réduisant de beaucoup l'élan qu'il avait pris.  
  
Sakura s'approcha de lui alors que le fauve prenait sa forme originel.  
  
Sakura:Tu es sûr que tu veux continué?  
  
Cerbérus:Oui, j'ai faim!!!!  
  
Il envoya une énorme boule de feu, sur elle. Malheureusement, elle fut réduite à néant par le bouclier.  
  
Sakura:Le feu, hein?  
  
Une boule apparut dans sa main, de plus en plus, elle prenait de l'envergure. Puis, arrivée à une bonne taille, elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers Kero ,qui l'esquiva ,non sans se faire frôler. KeroBero chargea sur elle, mais au dernier moment, elle disparut...  
  
Cerbérus, regardant un peu partout:Mais où est-elle?...  
  
Sakura réapparut à genou, essoufflée par l'effort, derrière lui.  
  
Tiffanie courant vers elle:Sakura!  
  
Sakura, souriant:Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur la téléportation.  
  
Tiffanie:Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'étais pas prête pour le faire complêtement. Tu aurais pu utiliser le bouclier.  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais si je ne la pratique pas ,je ne pourrai jamais la contrôler.  
  
Kero, qui a repris sa forme simple:Est-ce que je peux avoir mes gâteaux?  
  
Sakura:Bien sûr!  
  
Kero:Wah!Des gâteaux au chocolat!  
  
Sakura:Je me suis rappeler que c'était tes préférés.  
  
Kero, craintif:C'est toi qui les a préparés?  
  
Sakura, fronçant les sourcils:Oui, tu trouves que je ne fais pas bien la cuisine?  
  
Kero, craintif:Non, non pas du tout,c'était juste pour savoir.Humm, ils sont délicieux!  
  
Sakura:Kero!  
  
Lionel:Ça va?Tu n'es pas blessée?  
  
Sakura, souriant:Non, ça va. C'est juste l'énergie n'est pas une source inépuisable. Et ,surtout je manque un peu de pratique, pour la téléportation.  
  
Lionel:Tes pouvoirs sont impressionants. Quelle sortes de magie est-ce?  
  
Sakura:C'est de la magie réflexive.  
  
Lionel:Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé.  
  
Sakura:C'est tout à fais normal. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de magicien qui la pratiquent. C'est un hasard ,si je peux la pratiquer maintenant.  
  
Kero, la bouche pleine:Comment ça?  
  
Sakura:Et bien je suis aller dans la librairie, tu sais celle où on avait vu le chat énorme. Un jour j'y suis aller, je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'ai trouver le livre, il était complètement au fond, sûrement que si je n'avais pas regardé attentivement ,je ne l'aurais pas trouvé. Ce livre est énorme, en trois ans je n'ai même pas fini de le lire. Son titre est «Les dix tangrammes de la magie».  
  
Kero:Tu es bien sûre?  
  
Sakura:Oui, pourquoi, tu connais?  
  
Kero:Si c'est que je pense,oui. Tu l'as avec toi.  
  
Sakura:Non, je l'ai dit ,il est énorme. Cependant si tu veux absolument le voir je peux le faire venir.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura!Si tu utilises encore la téléportation, tu...  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, il est seulement à l'hôtel.  
  
Tiffanie:Non. Tu vas prendre du mal, si tu continus comme ça.  
  
Sakura, rigola:Oui ,maman!  
  
Tiffanie:Donc on est d'accord, on va à l'hôtel?  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Plus loin, on les regarde.  
  
Voix:Enfin, le jeu peut commencé. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser, car il ne peut y avoir qu'un vainqueur et il se trouve que plusieurs atouts à mon jeu.  
  
Fin 


	3. Explications

Explications  
  
Tous vont à l'hôtel.  
  
Lionel: Ton frère est venu?  
  
Sakura: Non, il ne pouvait pas venir.  
  
Kero: Alors tu es venu avec ton père?  
  
Tiffanie:Non, M.Gautier avait une fouille archéologique ,alors vu que personne ne pouvait accompagné Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Il a pensé qu'une personne aussi responsable que Tiffanie pouvait m'accompagner sans problème.  
  
Lionel: Quels autres pouvoirs connais-tu?  
  
Sakura:J'ai commencé par l'eau...  
  
Kero: Quoi, mais les pouvoirs de l'eau sont un des plus difficiles à contrôler!  
  
Sakura: Tu crois que je ne le savais pas, mais c'était la seule façon d'enchaîner, sans danger, avec le feu.  
  
Lionel: Comment ça?  
  
Sakura: Et bien, comme je l'avais bien penser, lorsque j'ai débuté ceux du feu, disons ça n'a pas trop marché. Et je mettais le feu partout, donc comme j'avais déjà appris les pouvoirs de l'eau, je pouvais éteindre facilement ces incendies.  
  
Kero: Astucieux.  
  
Lionel:Et ensuite?  
  
Sakura: Et bien, j'ai tenté les pouvoirs luminiques, mais ils demandaient le contrôler de d'autres pouvoirs, alors j'ai abandonné, pour le moment. Puis j'ai appris les pouvoirs de l'air, de défense, et puis en ce moment j'essaie, le vol, le saut, la téléportation, les transports, quoi!  
  
Dans la chambre d'hôtel de Sakura et Tiffanie.  
  
Kero: J'aimerais bien voir le livre, Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Bien sûr!  
  
Elle sortit le livre de son sac. Et le présenta devant le fauve.  
  
Sakura: Le voilà!  
  
Kero: C'est bien ce livre, oui. C'est le livre que je pensais... Il y a-t- il un genre de dédicace à l'intérieur?  
  
Sakura: Oui, maintenant que tu en parles, je ne me suis pas poser de question, mais le jour où je l'ai acheté, elle n'était pas là. Et puis, lorsque j'ai commencé la magie, elle est apparue. J'ai cru que j'avais mal regardé.  
  
Kero: Non, c'est tout à fait normal. Les faits importants d'un livre magique ne doivent apparaître qu'aux initiés.  
  
Lionel: Peux-tu me montrer cette dédicace?  
  
Sakura: Bien sûr.  
  
Kero: Ça ne servira à rien.  
  
Tiffanie: Pourquoi cela, Kero?  
  
Kero: Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, elle n'apparaîtra qu'à ceux qui ont été initiés à cette magie.  
  
Tiffanie: Pourtant, moi, je la vois bien.  
  
Kero: Alors, je ne comprends pas. Humm... As-tu lu des phrases du livre?  
  
Tiffanie: Oui.  
  
Sakura: Lorsque je pratiquais, j'avais souvent de la difficulté à me souvenir des formules alors Tiffanie me les relisait.  
  
Kero: Ça explique tout.  
  
Lionel: Mais Tiffanie est dépourvue de tout pouvoir.  
  
Kero: Ce n'est pas grave, le mot initié, ne signifie pas toujours avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Peux-tu me lire la dédicace?  
  
Sakura: «Vivre pour la magie et avoir la magie pour vivre. La magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Ne vous laissez pas surpasser par la magie, surpassez-la. Magiciens, vous avez la chance d'apprendre la magie, méritez- la. Accidias Robertos »À côté, il y a un graphique, en forme de cercle, qui montre toutes les divisions magiques.  
  
Lionel: Lesquelles?  
  
Tiffanie: La défense, l'attaque, la lumière, les ténèbres, la pensée, la transformation, le métal, le feu, le transport, l'eau, l'air et la terre.  
  
Lionel: Certaines de ces divisions font parties du pilier élémentaire chinois!  
  
Kero: Le seul problème, si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit c'est que ce livre oublie une des divisions, elle est bien différente des autres mais bien réelle.  
  
Sakura: Laquelle?  
  
Kero: Je ne sais pas, mais maître Clow nous en avait parlé.  
  
Lionel: Étrange... Peux-tu m'expliquer chaque partie du graphique?  
  
Sakura : Je veux bien. Il y a d'abord les sorts de défense, tous les boucliers et les mirroirs.  
  
Ensuite les sorts d'attaque, toutes les armes et le combat. Puis, la lumière, les sorts solaire, d'éclairage, boules luminiques. Tout de suite après, ce sont les ténèbres, les ombres, les attaques ténèbres, les sorts lunaires. Un peu plus loin, c'est la magie des pensées, télékinésie, télépathie.  
  
Ensuite, ce sont les transformations, animales, objets ou changement de corps et même les changements d'apparences physiques. En septième, c'est le métal, j'ai pas trop lu sur celui-là, mais je suppose que c'est le pouvoir de changer les choses en métal. En huitième, c'est le feu, les boules de feu, les volcans, les flammèches etc.  
  
Plus loin, il y a le transport, c'est celui que j'étudie en ce moment, il y a dans cette division, le vol, le saut, la téléportation et la lévitation. Dixièmement, c'est l'eau, les jets, les boules d'eau, la glace, les tornades, la respiration aquatique, la pluie, les marées et les nuages.  
  
Onzièmement, c'est l'air, le vent, les tempêtes, la voix, le silence, le chant. Puis le dernier, c'est la terre, les fleurs, les arbres, la traduction des langues animales ou autres, tremblements de terres.  
  
Kero:Certains pouvoirs ressemble aux cartes.  
  
Tiffanie:C'est vrai,c'est la première chose qui m'a frappé.  
  
Lionel:Ces pouvoirs semblent cependant plus puissant.  
  
Sakura:Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir...  
  
Tous ce tournèrent vers elle.  
  
Sakura:Il faut faire un combat...  
  
Kero:Quoi!? mais tu délires!Tu n'as jamais apprécié te battre!  
  
Sakura:C'est vrai et je n'aime toujours pas ça,mais c'est la seule solution quant à savoir l'étendue de ces pouvoirs.  
  
Lionel:J'accepte ce combat.  
  
Kero:Quoi,mais c'est pas possible,c'est pas possible!  
  
Lionel:Je ne refuse jamais un défi.  
  
Tiffanie:Ce n'était pas un défi,mais une suggestion.  
  
Lionel:Il ne faut pas refuser cette opportunité,moi je vais savoir l'étendu de mes pouvoirs et des tiens,quant à toi, tu vas pouvoir te pratiquer.  
  
Kero:Mais voyons,vous êtes amis ,non,on ne se bat pas entre amis!?  
  
Sakura en souriant:N'aie pas peur Kero,ce n'est qu'une lutte amicale,il n'y a pas de danger.Tout va bien se passer.(À noter que cette phrase n'a aucun effet sur les pouvoirs de Sakura)  
  
Lionel:On retourne chez moi,il y a un lieu tout à fait approprié pour les combats.  
  
De retour chez Lionel.  
  
Lionel:Commençons.Toi,d'abord.  
  
Sakura:Non,vas-y,tu es chez toi, non ?  
  
Lionel:C'est toi qui vois.Carte de l'eau!Watery!  
  
Sakura:Ô flamme des enfers,viens à moi.Firey!  
  
Un mur de flamme immense apparu face à Sakura,La carte fit tout en son possible pour forcé ce mur mais rien n'y fit,elle retourna dans la main de son maître.  
  
Kero:Pourquoi tout à l'heure ne disait-elle pas de formule et maintenant oui?  
  
Tiffanie:Cela dépend de la force de l'attaque.Pour battre l'eau, les pouvoirs de feu doivent être générés par autre chose que la pensée.Tout à l'heure quand elle a utilisé l'eau,ce n'était qu'un petit jet, alors pas besoin d'une grande quantité de pouvoir.  
  
Lionel:Pas mal.Mais,je doute que tu puisses faire quelque chose contre ça!Carte du Temps!Time!  
  
Sakura:Forme autour de moi ton bouclier protecteur.Mirror!  
  
Le Temps rebondit sur le bouclier et se dirigea sur Lionel,qui resta figer.  
  
Kero:Comment est-ce possible?C'est le maître.Par quel sort peux-tu le figer avec sa propre carte?  
  
Sakura:Tu me croirais si je te disais que je n'en sais rien?À vrai dire,je ne pensai pas que ça allait avoir cet effet.  
  
Lionel défigea à se moment.  
  
Lionel essouflé:Comment...?  
  
Kero:Je crois que je comprend maintenant.La carte ne sait pas rendu compte du bouclier et lorsqu'elle a rebondit c'est comme si elle attaquait encore la même personne.  
  
Lionel:Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais...  
  
Voix:Fils!Cela fait des heures que je vous attend...Oh!Qui sont ces jeunes personnes?Fils?KeroBero?  
  
Lionel:Mère...Vous ne vous souvenez pas ,il y a quelques années...Lors de la chasse des cartes...  
  
Yelan:Humm...Vous êtes donc la jeune Sakura?  
  
Sakura:Tout à fait,Madame.J'espère ne pas vous avoir déranger par ma visite un peu impromptue.  
  
Yelan:Non,bien sûr que non.Mon fils, nous terminerons cette discution plus tard.Pouquoi vous battiez vous,n'avez vous pas perdu vos pouvoir lors du jugement qui allait rendre les cartes de Clow à notre famille?  
  
Sakura:J'ai acquis depuis quelques années une nouvelle sorte de magie et comme j'étais de passage ici, eh bien j'ai voulu voir la porté de ces pouvoirs.Et en plus,je crois que nous en avions besoin tout les deux, de ce combat.  
  
Yelan:Soit un peu de pratique ne te ferais pas de mal,mon fils.  
  
Sur ce ,elle partit.  
  
Sakura:Est-ce que ça va?  
  
Lionel:Oui,on continue.  
  
Kero:Vous êtes sûr maître?  
  
Lionel:Oui,KeroBero.Carte des ténèbres!Dark!  
  
Tiffanie:Mais Sakura ne contrôle pas les sorts luminiques!  
  
Kero:Et moi,je doute que le bouclier de Sakura résiste à cette attaque...  
  
Sakura souriante:C'est bien joué,Lionel,mais ça ne suffira pas.  
  
Lionel:Tu ne contrôle pas les sorts luminiques,je me demande bien ce que tu pourras faire à ça.  
  
Sakura:Surprise!  
  
La carte se rapprochait de plus en plus et Sakura ne paraîssait pas vouloir faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.Lorsque Dark entra en contact avec Sakura,il y eu une sorte d'explosion et la carte comme repoussée se dégagea pour retourné dans la main de Lionel.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura!  
  
Elle était intacte,sans aucune marque de cette attaque.Les yeux fermés,un sourire confiant flattant sur ses lèvres.  
  
Kero:Mais comment?  
  
Lionel:C'est impossible!  
  
Sakura:Le jour du festival des arts et de la capture de Light et Dark,Light m'a dit que j'avais une lumière en moi et c'est cette lumière qui me donnais la confiance.Qu'elle ne partirait jamais...  
  
Lionel:Mais tu as dit que...  
  
Sakura:Ce n'est pas un sort, ni une magie mais une protection.  
  
Très loin,dans une espace sub-astrale.  
  
Voix:Alors mon vieux pas si forte que ça les fameuses cartes de Clow.N'est- ce pas Clow Read?  
  
Clow:Oh,la ferme .N'en rajoute pas.Si tu n'avais pas envoyé Damian trafiqué le jugement final, ce serais mon élève qui serais plus fort.Accidias,espèce de sal tricheur.  
  
Accidias:Du calme, mon vieux, de un je n'ai jamais envoyé celui que tu nommes Damian, de plus je ne le connais même pas, ensuite je joue toujours franc-jeu.Tu me connais ,non? Cela fait combien de temps qu'on se connais toi et moi,dix siècles?Vingt?  
  
Clow:Plus de trente.  
  
Accidias:Ça passe trop vite.Et puis pourquoi chiales-tu c'est ton descendant qui à tes cartes,tu devrais être content?  
  
Clow:Tu parles, j'aurais bien préféré Sakura, au moins, elle s'entend avec KéroBéro.  
  
Accidias:Tu es grave là...Mais c'est vers moi qu'elle s'est tournée.  
  
De retour sur le champ de bataille.Lionel a utilisé le Combat.Sakura est épuisée, elle a utilisé la téléportation et ça l'a mis à plat.  
  
Sakura:On arrête, j'en peu plus.  
  
Lionel: Tu es vraiment forte.  
  
Sakura( sourire 100 watts):Merci!  
  
Lionel rougit.  
  
Fin. 


	4. Une nuit si près de toi

Une nuit si près de toi  
  
Kero: Dites, vous pourriez coucher ici.  
  
Tiffanie:C'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard et nous ne sommes pas encore sûre de trouver un taxi à cette heure...  
  
Sakura: Et il faudrait que Lionel et sa mère soient d'accord.  
  
Lionel: Ma mère n'est pas un problème et je suis tout à fait d'accord. De plus, les rues de Hong Kong ne sont pas très sûres pour deux filles seules. Alors permettez-moi d'insister.  
  
Sakura et Tiffanie: D'accord!  
  
Kero: Je vais dire à Pierre de préparer deux chambres.  
  
Kero s'envole vers la maison.  
  
Tiffanie: Je vais le suivre et en même temps dire bonjour à Pierre. (Plus bas)Et ainsi vous laisser l'occasion de parler seul à seule.Hi!Hi!Hi!  
  
Sakura: D'accord.  
  
Tiffanie s'éloigne.  
  
Sakura: C'est très gentil de ta part de nous hébergé cette nuit.  
  
Lionel: C'est tout à fait normal, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'a... vous arrive quelque chose.  
  
Sakura :Le ciel de Hong Kong est si différent de celui de Tomoeda.  
  
Lionel : Normal, nous sommes beaucoup plus au sud.  
  
Une étoile filante passe. Sakura fait un v?u.  
  
Sakura, pensée :Je veux être capable de lui dire pourquoi je suis réellement venue ici.  
  
Sakura:Lionel...Je...Enfin...  
  
Lionel:Oui?  
  
Sakura, rougit:Oh rien...!  
  
Sakura,pensée:Pour quoi je n,ai pas été capable de lui dire,idiote!  
  
Lionel:Ça va?  
  
Sakura:Oui,oui,merci.Je voudrais savoir si enfin...Si...Si tu as une petite- amie enfin tout ce qui c'est passé pour toi pendant c'est trois ans.  
  
Lionel, rougit:Non, je n'ai pas de petite-amie, à vrai dire je n'en ai pas eu le temps.Tu sais avec l'histoire de transformation de cartes et des entraînements...  
  
Sakura:C'est vrai j'avais remarqué que les cartes n'était pas comme autrefois...Tu m'en montre une?  
  
Lionel:Euh...Oui!Bien sûr!  
  
Sakura:Windy...Le vert et l'or ce sont vraiment des couleurs qui te représentent...  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  
  
Sakura:Il y a qu'à aller voir, non ?  
  
Plus loin dans les jardins.  
  
Ils trouvèrent une sorte de dragon chinois acroupi sur une des fontaines agrémentant les jardins.Loin d'être heureux de leurs présences, il envoya une boule de feu sur les deux magiciens.Lionel poussa Sakura de sa trajectoire et la reçu de plein fouet.  
  
Sakura:Lionel!  
  
Elle se précipita près de lui.Il était inconscient.Le dragon très content de lui, mais tout de même un peu embêter d'avoir manquer Sakura, la regarda,furibond.  
  
Voix,un peu plus loin:Tient, il semblerait qu'on aprécie pas la compagnie de mon cher dragon.(Rire ironique)  
  
Sakura:Fidèle Bouclier couvre et protège ton humble chevalier!Alors comme ça on fait du mal à mon Lionel!Le feu par le feu!Cercle de feu infernal!  
  
Au début, rien ne se produisit.  
  
Puis, il commenca à faire chaud,très chaud.Deux grands arches flamboyants se croisèrent dans la noiceur de la nuit et virent à former un cercle le contour pris de l'expansion et a toute vitesse se dirigea sur la bête.  
  
Le dragon indifférent,du à l'inaction immédiate de l'attaque, se détourna et n'apercu pas le phénomène qui venait vers lui.Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il fut trop tard.La bête se désintégra dans un hurlement de souffrance.Laissant une poudre rouge sur le sol.  
  
Lionel:Humm...  
  
Sakura:Lionel!  
  
Lionel:Ça va?Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
Sakura:Eh bien...!  
  
Elle fut coupé par les voix inquietes de Tiffanie, de KeroBéro et de Yelan.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura, ça va tu n'es pas blessée?  
  
Kero:Maitre ,qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?Vous allez bien?Et toi Sakura?  
  
Yelan:Mon fils, j'espère que vous allez m'expliquer la signification de tout ceci.  
  
Lionel:A vrai dire la seule chose dont je me rappelle est d'avoir vu un dragon chinois dans nos jardin et que celui-ci nous attaquait de boules de feu.J'espèrais que Sakura pourrait m'en dire plus sur la suite des évènements...  
  
Sakura:Lionel était inconscient alors j'ai dû m'occuper du dragon seule.Je lui ai lancé une de mes attaques de feu et il s'est désintéger dans une poudre rouge là-bas près de la fontaine.  
  
Yelan:Vous devriez aller vous couchez, vous devez être épuisés.  
  
Tiffanie et Sakura:Oui,Madame.  
  
Lionel:Oui, Mère.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans une des chambres de la maison Li.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura?  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu lui as dit qu tu l'aimais?  
  
Sakura:Non, j'ai pas réussi.  
  
Tiffanie:T'inquiètes pas je suis sûre que bientôt tu vas pouvoir lui dire.  
  
Sakura:Merci Tiffanie.  
  
Dans la cambre de Lionel.Impossible de dormir pour celui-ci sachant que Sakura se trouvait quelque part dans sa maison.  
  
Lionel:Quel imbécile! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je perde conscience?Elle aurait pu être blesser ou même pire.  
  
Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle aurait pu être bien plus blesser si elle avait été atteint par cette boule de feu qu'il s'était pris en plein tronche.  
  
Kero:Maitre?Vous allez bien?  
  
Lionel:Très bien.Merci de t'en préoccupé KeroBero.  
  
Voix:Tout ira bien KeroBero,aussitôt que j'aurais guéri la blessure du Maître.  
  
Lionel et Kero:Yué?  
  
Kero:Eh bien ça t'en a pris du temps.  
  
Yué:J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu KeroBero.Il semblerait qu'il y aurait des visiteurs.J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sage pour moi de rester à couvert.  
  
Kero avec un sourire ravi:Pas de danger c'est Sakura et Tiffanie.  
  
Yué eut une expression inconfortable à l'annonce des deux jeunes filles.Elle se dissipa rapidement.Yué s'approcha de Lionel la main tendue.  
  
Yué:Où est-ce que le maître a mal?  
  
Lionel souleva son T-shirt où une large brûlure couvrant la quasi totalité du ventre.Yué mit sa main su celle-ci .Une pâle lumière s'en dégagea et lorsqu'il ota sa main plus aucune trace de blessure ne subsistait.  
  
Lionel:Merci Yué.  
  
Fin  
  
Les sorts seront en Italique à partir de maintenant. 


End file.
